Dear Dakota
by RayOut
Summary: Dakota is told that her deceased parents were mad scientist and that they had something to do with her new superhuman friends and there wings. Will this new found friendship bring her happiness or will it fall apart and bring the end of the world? OC


Dear Dakota

**Tuesday morning**

_**Dear Nana,**_

_**I always said if I got the chance to save the world I'd take it. Although this may or may not be saving the world, it's as close as I'll ever get. So I'm taking this change and do something I want to do. No question asked; I plan to do this. I'm sorry aunt **__**Nana if this is stressing you out. I don't want to make you angry. I'm just doing this one thing and I promise I'll be back. And when I come back you can never let me forget all that I'm about to put you thought. I love you aunt Nana and pleas tell **__**Jenna**__** that I love her too.**_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Dakota**_

I scribbled the last line of the letter out then folded it up and placed it on aunt Nanas pillow. It will be the first thing she sees when she comes home from work to night. _'Right before she passes out for the night'_ this gives me just enough time to get far enough away, before aunt nana panics and calls the cops. I finished packing my bag and then head for the door I can only imagine what will happen in the next few days. If it's any thing like the past few days it will be hectic.

***

**2 days before**

**Sunday after noon**

"I love fall, it's the greatest season." I sat with my back to a tree and my eyes closed.

"Yup it's the perfect temp. Not to cold, not to hot. It's just nice"- Zoe agreed -"hey, what time is it?"

I pulled out my cell phone to check the time. "4:52"

"Dame, I got to get going." Zoe stood up and brushed her self off "I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok see you" I waved to her but stayed sitting by the tree. A few moments past and all was silent.

"Excuse me" a man's voice broke my silent. I opened my eyes.  
"Yes?" I questioned- the man was looming over me his dark hair was a mess and his clothes weren't much better.

"Are you Dakota Mathews?" The man asked _'he seems like a real creeper'_

"Um…yeah, why?" I went on the defenses. Just in case.

"Oh, don't be like that- I mean I know you- and you know me…"- the man took a moment and pondered his thoughts- "I knew your parents!" he **finely** said and Letting out a sigh.

"Oh, well I'm sorry but, my parents past on a few years ago so…"I stood up and stared to walk way.  
"No wait!"- The man reached out and grabbed my arm and I shrugged away "I-I'm sorry but, I'm not looking for your parents. I was looking for you." _'Yup, he's a creeper'_

"Listen, I have a lot to say." The man was fidgeting. And you could tell how nervous he was - "So why don't we just go have a set some where and I will spill my guts, ok?" – The man tried to put on a smile but, it wasn't working for him.

"Yeah…let's make it somewhere crowded" I smiled

***

'_I think this man might be crazy! ' _So here's what happen, we found a crowed café and we sat at one of the tables out side _'so I could run, if he did anything weird'_. It all seemed normal, until he tells me this story about superhero with wings! He must be on some kind of drug or something because I can't think of any other reason, why he would tell me that my deceased parents were mad scientist.

"So what do you think?"- The man, Owen asked

"Um…" I decided that I wasn't going to tell him I thought he was crazy. _'Only bad things can come from that'_-"interesting…" I said.

"You don't believe me. I can tell!" Owen leaned in a little closer.

I shook me head "no I-"

"Come on"- he got up from the table so fast he almost knocked over his chair. "I will prove it to you" he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me from my set. At first I struggled a little but there wasn't much I could do. '_Where are all the adults when you need them?' _he pulled me in to an empty, dead end, alleyway.

"MAX!" he yelled, his hand still rapped around my wrist. "MAX! GET DOWN HERE!" Owen was yelling to someone on the roof _'hopefully not a crazy man in tights!'_ his head was tilted up and he looked irritated.

"There! See!" he pointed to a dark figure in the sky. The figure seemed to be coming down fast and it wasn't coming from the roof.

"What the-" I began. The figure landed on the fire escape in the shadows.

"Max this is the girl I was telling you about" Owen let go of me hand and stepped closer to the figure.

"So?" the figure spook and it sounded like a girl.

"Just come down and meet her. She doesn't believe me, when I say you have wings"

The girl-max- lingered for a moment, then jumped from the fire escape to the ground as she jumped a few fathers fell from her.

Maybe the man wasn't crazy after all. When she came in to the light I could tell that she did have wings! But I couldn't if they were really or not.

"Dakota this is Max. Max this is Dakota" Owen said.

I couldn't help my self I had to check. With out really thinking about it I walked over to _max _and toughed. _**'That was a mistake!!!'**_

I hope you like it!  



End file.
